Life Cafe
by Glassh0use 0phelia
Summary: A year in the Life of the group united by a  cafe. OOC Characters.


**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Neither do the Characters. However, I own the Life Cafe, so yay!**

**Creative Muse: I really inspired her.  
Evil Muse: So What?  
Depressed Muse:..  
Happy Muse: Yay  
Love Muse: Sweet!~ **

* * *

_December 24__th__, it's Christmas Eve. I'm Alone yet again, but I'm used to it. I missed my bus again and now I'm trekking home in the snow. I shiver as I look around, all the shops are closed. Then I spot a light, I walk closer. It's a café; I go to the door and look in. I see a group talking and laughing, I can feel the warmth through the glass door as I watch. I open the door. They all turn to look at me, a pink-haired waiter, a pair of twin blondes, a redheaded cook, a hip, angry-looking blonde cashier, a slate-haired bookworm, and a giggling teenage girl with the darkest black hair I've ever seen. _

"Welcome to Life Café!" The black-haired girl smiled, "I'm Xion"  
The redhead opened his mouth; "I'm Axel" he gestured to the twins, "These kids are Roxas and Namine"  
The waiter smiled, "I'm Marluxia, the bookworm is Zexion, and the angry one is Larxene"  
Larxene glared at him before turning to me.  
I open my mouth and sigh, "I'm Demyx"

They all smiled before they seated me at a table. Larxene walked up to me and sat down at one of the other chairs at the table. She was holding a note pad.  
"What are you interested in tonight?" She smiled.  
"What do you have in the way of warm drinks?" I asked.  
She picked up a menu, "Coffees, cocoas, or teas?"  
"What are the Coffee flavors?"  
"Marshmallow, Whipped Cream, and Normal" She answered.  
"What about the Cocoas?"  
"Vanilla, Cinnamon, Mint, and Chocolate" She read for me.  
"What about Tea?"  
" Honey and Lemon, Vanilla Chai, Cinnamon, Pie, Green Tea, English Breakfast, Chamomile, and Peppermint" she confirmed.

Namine smiled, "On a chilly night like this, I recommend Honey and Lemon. It warms you right up!"  
"Okay then! I'll take a cup of Honey and Lemon Tea"  
"Anything else?" Larxene as she wrote  
"What kind of sandwiches do you have?"  
"Ham and Swiss,Cheddar and Roast Beef, Spicy Owl, Jam, Chicken and Bacon, BLT, All Day Breakfast, Egg and Cress, Pie and Mustard, Blue, Roast Beef Salad, Tuna and Sweetcorn, Peanut Butter, Cheese and Pickle, Salmon and Cream Cheese, Ham and Mustard, Cucumber, Grilled Ham and Cheese, Chipotle Chicken, Chicken Bacon Dijon, and Turkey and Provolone" She listed  
"I'll take a Chipotle Chicken Sandwich… and, what kinds of deserts do you have?"

Marluxia stepped forward, "This is my job! We have Strawberry Biscotti. We also have Strawberry Funnel Cake, Cream Covered Strawberries, and Strawberry Tarts. But if you're of legal drinking age, you can drink our Strawberry Daiquiris."  
"I'll take some Cream Covered Strawberries"  
"Okay then" Larxene wrote my order down.

* * *

A while later my order arrived, the delivery courtesy of the twins. I looked up to see Larxene; she's carrying another bowl of Cream-Covered Strawberries. She sat down at my table and started eating them; licking off the cream then nibbling at them. I longed to taste the strawberries, not mine, but the ones in her mouth. After finishing my food, Larxene looked at me.

"It's on the house this time…" She told.  
I sighed, "I don't want to go home. I have a Drunk, single father… I remember what he told me on my birthday today, he gave me cigarettes and said 'Light up Demyx'…"  
They all looked at me, a horrified expression on Marluxia's, blank expressions of Zexion and Xion, a sad look on Roxas and Namine's faces, and Larxene's angry face. Axel came out of the back kitchen.

"That's tough, kid…" He commented.  
"I got used to it after a few years."  
Larxene's face suddenly lit up, "You can stay here!"  
Everyone, including me, looked at her  
"The Upstairs apartments… All the employees live here. And I can hire you!"  
"It's actually an intellectual idea" Zexion complimented, "He can eat for free too, all of us are allowed to anyway"  
"We can show you around" Roxas suggested.

* * *

We went upstairs after we closed up and cleaned. There was a hallway with various doors. I learned that the door at the end of the hall was the bathroom; next to it was Axel's room, then Roxas's, then Zexion's, then Marluxia's. Then on the other side it was Namine, Larxene, and Xion's rooms. Mine was next to Larxene's. We all got ready for bed and we all went to sleep.


End file.
